Buenas razones para espiar
by Annie Yue
Summary: Cuando Sakura e Ino comenzaron a oír la serie de comentarios masculinos, su risa apenas se podía retener en sus bocas. Era rídiculo, pero lo era aún más la situación en la que se encontraban: Estar encerradas en el reducido espacio de la encimera de la cocina de la familia Uchiha no era exactamente lo más común para un sábado en la noche, pero ellas lo estaban pasando grandioso.


**Lo prometido es deuda. Azhy, como acordamos, este es el fic Itasaku que pediste (:**

**Lamento la tardanza, recién salí de vacaciones, y bueno, simplemente me puedo escusar con eso :c**

**¡Saludos a todos y todas!**

* * *

.

.

BUENA RAZÓN PARA ESPIAR

.

_Siempre habrá alguien por quien hacer locuras_

.

.

- No sé si reírme o fingir demencia – dijo, apretando los labios hasta ponerlos rosados.

- Fingir demencia, definitivamente.

Ino le palmeó la espalda a Sakura mientras escondía su risa tras una mueca forzada y mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre parte de su rostro.

Si, lo mejor sería fingir la locura más insana que alguien pudiera observar, y es que el espectáculo ante ellas era simplemente ridículo, pero lo era aún más la situación en la que ambas muchachas se encontraban.

Estar encerradas en el reducido espacio de la encimera de la cocina de la familia Uchiha no era exactamente lo más común para un sábado en la noche, pero ellas lo estaban pasando grandioso.

- Shh, aquí van de nuevo, guarda silencio frentona – ordenó Ino, moviéndose para poder estar más cómoda.

- Me estás clavando el codo, cerda – se quejó Sakura, retorciéndose sobre la otra chica. Cuando sintieron nuevamente la voz masculina ambas quedaron estáticas para poder oír mejor.

Por el espacio que les daba la puertecita de la encimera ambas chicas vieron como una mota de pelo rubio se alzaba en la entrada de la cocina, acompañada de otras tres personas.

- Oe, Teme, ¿Dónde dejaste las papitas?

- Hm, están en el mueble de ahí arriba. Trae también algunos vasos de ahí.

- Okey.

Sakura e Ino reconocieron sin dificultad a Naruto y a Sasuke, ambos compañeros de clases de ambas, quienes aún no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Está bien si saco una cerveza? – preguntó Shikamaru, otro de los amigos de las chicas, quien estaba junto a Sai en el marco de la puerta.

- Claro, para eso las compramos – dijo Naruto, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- Vale, gracias, ¿Alguien más quiere una?

Los tres muchachos accedieron al ofrecimiento de Shikamaru y recibieron sus latas antes de abandonar la cocina. Sakura suspiró y abrió la puertecita de la encimera para acomodarse apropiadamente junto a su amiga. Ino se sobó la espalda antes de estirarse.

- Esto es algo divertido, sabes –. comentó mientras se alisaba la falda anaranjada que llevaba puesta, mirando de reojo a Sakura – Me emociona la idea de que no sepan que estamos aquí.

- Mientras no nos vean estaremos bien –. finiquitó Sakura, desordenándose el corto cabello rosa y frotándose los ojos – Igualmente sigo algo resentida por no haber sido invitada a la fiesta de Sasuke.

Ante la cara de molestia de ella, Ino no pudo evitar molestarla.

- Oh, vamos Sakura. Hoy era junta de niños – dijo, restándole importancia – Yo en el fondo creo que ellos solo intentan hablar de fútbol y penes con mayor tranquilidad.

- ¡Ino!

Sakura quiso reprenderla, pero su elevado tono de voz hizo que se cubriera la boca por impulso. Las dos se escondieron nuevamente en el espacio de la encimera rogando que nadie fuera a ver a que se debió ese grito, y para su fortuna ninguno de los tantos chicos apareció.

- ¿Por qué no vas y les informas que estamos aquí, eh? En serio Sakura, contrólate.

- Ya cállate. Te pasó lo mismo cuando entramos… como sea, al parecer nadie vendrá.

Esperaron otros cinco minutos antes de salir de su escondite nuevamente, preparándose para avanzar.

Las dos tenían intenciones de espiar lo que hacían los chicos esa noche, y es que era algo sorprendente que más de quince muchachos se juntaran entre ellos de un día para otro. No sólo estaban sus compañeros de clase, sino también algunos universitarios, y por eso ellas se sintieron sumamente curiosas por la situación. Cuando Ino se asomó por la ventana de Sakura una hora antes y vio que muchos hombres ingresaban a la casa de su vecino – la familia Uchiha – Ino tuvo la ferviente necesidad de verse informada. Llamó a Shikamaru, su amigo más cercano, y le preguntó si tenía planes esa noche. Él chico le dijo que estaría en la casa de Sasuke y que no podría acompañarla a la fiesta que ella quería ir (cosa que inventó Ino en el momento para tener una escusa), pero no dio más detalles que esos. Sakura llamó a Naruto, y él le dijo que no podría jugar con ella online porque no estaba en casa, pero tampoco le comentó a donde se dirigía, y eso terminó por colmar la paciencia de ambas.

Por eso ellas, a las once con treinta y tres minutos, salieron de la casa de Sakura con su mejor fachada para descubrir que tenían entre manos ese grupo de testosterona.

Pero no esperaron quedarse atascadas tanto tiempo en la cocina, mas era entrar por allí o gritarle a todos ellos: "¡Hey! ¡Hay dos mujeres en cubierto que se están colando!". Lo único positivo de haberse quedado bajo la encimera había sido oír la serie de comentarios masculinos típicos de la edad, los cuales las habían hecho atragantarse de la risa y desear poder fingir demencia el lunes siguiente cuando los vieran en las salas de clase. Oh sí.

- No hay moros en la costa – aseguró Ino, abriéndose paso hasta las escaleras.

- Vamos, vamos – susurraba Sakura, empujando a Ino por las nalgas para que subiera.

Una vez en el segundo piso las dos tuvieron una vista predilecta de la mayoría de los chicos en la sala de estar de la casa de Sasuke, quedándose ambas acostadas en el suelo sobre sus vientres, apoyando sus mentones en sus manos.

- Soldado Haruno, misión cumplida.

- Un gusto, soldado Yamanaka.

Ino tomaba fotos con su teléfono y Sakura enviaba mensajes al resto de sus amigas para que supieran el tipo de comentarios que se dejaban oír ahí dentro. Era tan gracioso.

- Oye Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa Kiba? – preguntó el nombrado, captando la atención de las dos jóvenes desde arriba.

- Ven, es hora de hablar cosa de hombres – le contestó el chico. Kiba sonrió de manera que sus dientes pudiesen verse incluso desde el segundo piso.

- Claro' ttebayo. ¿Qué quieres que te explique mi pequeño saltamontes?

Todos se largaron a reír, e Ino tuvo que taparse la boca para silenciarse.

- Tan chistoso como siempre – comentó Kiba con una risa fingida – Ya en serio, es hora de hablar de las señoritas.

- ¿Señoritas? ¿Te refieres a tus compañeras de clase? – quien habló fue una persona desconocida para ambas chicas. Tenía el cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás; de un color entre blanco y gris. Se veía mucho mayor que ellas.

- _Oh, yes_ – contestó él – Pueden ser niñas para ti, pero en unos meses también serán universitarias como ustedes.

- No creo que eso sea un problema para Hidan, niño – comentó otra persona desconocida. Su pálida piel casi lo hacía parecer azul – Siempre le han gustado muy jóvenes.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Kisame – gruño el otro, haciendo que todos se rieran – Tsk, incluso unos críos se ríen de mí.

- Bien, bien, entonces, ¿Cuál de las futuras universitarias está mejorcito? – preguntó un rubio de coleta alta, parecida a la de Ino.

- ¿Cuál podrá ser…? – Se preguntó Naruto para sí mismo – Mmm… pues a mi Sakura-chan me parece algo sexy.

Sakura sintió su corazón descolocarse cuando Naruto dijo eso. Ino le dio un empujoncito y la miró con cara de pervertida.

¿Ella sexy?

- ¿Sakura? Puff, si no fuera por su carácter de seguro sería sexy – comentó Kiba, frotándose el mentón.

- Y si no estuviera tan plana.

¿Plana? ¡¿PLANA?! Oh, Sakura iba a matar a Sai. Lenta y muy dolorosamente.

Hidan se largo a reír.

- Las tetas se agrandan chicos. ¿Qué tal su cara? ¿Es bonita?

- Si te gusta lo exótico, sí, ella es bonita – dijo Neji, para sorpresa de Sakura e Ino.

- ¿Exótico? Hn, ¿Qué tiene? ¿Tres ojos, dos lenguas? – preguntó el mismo chico rubio de antes. Los mayores empezaron a carcajearse.

- Cabello rosa, más bien' ttebayo.

Un silencio quedó en la habitación, dejando anhelante a Sakura e Ino.

- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad crío? ¿Cabello rosa? ¿En serio? – El chico rubio no se lo creía - ¿No será colorina, así como Sasori?

Tan pronto mencionó al joven, el chico rubio tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta al nombrado "Sasori" y lo atrajo hacía Naruto, para que se asegurara.

- Suéltame, Deidara – ordenó el chico pelirrojo, cuyos ojos pardos brillaban de la ira.

- ¡Es imposible que se _pelirrosa_! ¿Por qué se tiñó el pelo de ese color? Hn.

- Eso es lo más gracioso – agregó Naruto – ella lo tiene así al natural.

Silencio absoluto.

- Si no nos muestras una foto es imposible que te creamos – habló otro joven de cabello anaranjado y varios piercings en la cara.

- Eso es fácil. Busquen su perfil en internet y verán' ttebayo.

Y así lo hicieron. Los chicos mayores apresuraron a que Sasuke trajera su ordenador y la buscaran, a lo cual accedió de mala gana. Sakura e Ino tuvieron que esconderse en el baño para que él no las viera mientras iba camino a su dormitorio, pero salieron de ahí cuando Sasuke regresó al primer piso.

- ¡Oh, jodida mierda! ¡Su pelo es rosa! ¡Rosa!

Deidara se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la foto de portada de Sakura, y ella se quiso morir cuando comenzaron a revisar su perfil.

- Pues algo tiene la chica, lo admito – comentó Hidan – Una lástima sus tetas pequeñas.

La vena de Sakura se infló en su frente e Ino se secó las lágrimas que se le salían por la risa.

- Sólo tiene 18 años, Hidan. Eres un degenerado – habló Sasori, bebiendo su bebida.

- Ni que fuera tanta la diferencia. Seis años no son nada para el amor verdadero.

- Métete esos años por el culo – dijo Kisame, sonriendo de manera burlona.

Siguieron revisando perfiles de las demás chicas, como a Hinata (prima de Neji), Tenten y Karin, entre algunas. De Ino fueron palabras puramente sexuales, las cuales indicaban claramente que ella debía tener cuidado con sus minifaldas desde ahora en adelante si no quería llegar a ser violada. Era una conversación entre traumática y divertida.

- Bueno, pues creo que esas fueron todas las chicas de nuestro salón – dijo Chöji, terminando de comerse unas papitas.

- No están nada mal, de verdad, en especial esa rubia, ¿Ino? Vaya, qué no le haría…

- Eres asqueroso Hidan.

- ¡No es mi culpa tener ojos! Seguramente a ti no te gustó ninguna, Sasori.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el serio muchacho.

- Quizás la de cabello rosa no estaba mal…

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó victorioso Deidara – He ganado la apuesta, señores.

Entre varias quejas, la mayoría de los chicos le entregó el dinero a Deidara, quien había apostado a que Sasori si se había sentido atraído por alguna de ellas. Aunque claro, ese dinero se lo terminó llevando Kakuzo, uno de los hombres que a Sakura e Ino más escalofríos les había causado en esa noche.

- El único problema con Sakura es el carácter – dijo Shino, quien hasta entonces había estado callado.

- ¡Para nada! – exclamó Lee – Sakura-san es la flor más bella del salón.

- Si, si, es bonita – aprobó Suigetsu, otro compañero de clases de las chicas – El problema es otro, en realidad. Sakura está tan plana como una tabla.

Suigetsu, otro en la lista negra de Sakura.

- Hm, no está tan mal…

Todas las miradas recayeron en la persona menos esperada de esa velada. Itachi se sintió sumamente incómodo cuando se percató que su comentario por defender a la pelirrosa había sido oído por todos.

- Ahora que lo pienso Itachi-san… A ti te gustan así, ¿No? Delgadas, de baja estatura… _exóticas._

Itachi quiso golpear a Kisame.

- Hm.

- Pues yo creo que es un gusto muy de la familia Uchiha. Al Teme también le gustan los senos pequeños de Sakura-chan' ttebayo.

Fuertes declaraciones.

Sasuke giró su cuello violentamente cuando Naruto abrió la boca, sintiendo levemente su cara arder. Miró a su hermano y se percató que él no estaba en mejores condiciones. No era que Sakura fuera del gusto de Sasuke, pero obviamente al crecer juntos hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas, en especial sí sé es hombre, y entre ese tipo de cosas están los senos. La cuestión es que Naruto no debería haber dicho algo así, ¿Qué iban a pensar de él? Solo son tetas, intentó justificarse en su mente, y además, a él le daba igual el tamaño. Naruto de mierda.

- Hm, Solo son senos. El tamaño da igual – dijo con la voz áspera, restándole importancia.

- Ahí cometes un error, cachorro. El tamaño importa, e importa mucho.

- No le hagas caso a Deidara, Sasuke – le dijo Itachi, apoyando su enorme cuerpo contra la pared – Si el tamaño importara ninguna mujer se habría acostado con él.

Sakura e Ino no lo aguantaron y se unieron a la risa colectiva de los hombres.

- Eres un desgraciado cuando te lo propones, Itachi – lloriqueó Deidara, rojo de vergüenza – Para tu información yo siempre le cumplo a las damas, Hn.

- Para ellas es fácil fingirlo – comentó Hidan, poniendo su mano de manera dramática en su frente - ¡Oh, Deidara-kun, lo haces tan bien! ¡Sigue, sigue! – gimió, imitando a una mujer.

- ¡Oh, Deidara-kun, más, más! – le siguió la corriente Kiba, quien para ese momento ya había logrado cierta confianza con los chicos mayores, los cuales eran compañeros de Itachi en la universidad.

- ¡Deténganse, Hn! – gritó colérico Deidara, rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡Mmm, Deidara-san, si, así! – se unió Naruto, y junto con él varios ruidos "incómodos" salieron de varias bocas masculinas en burla para el chico rubio.

Exceptuando a los más serios, que fueron bastantes pocos en realidad, todos se burlaron de Deidara, quien estaba por acudir a la violencia. Suigetsu, Hidan y Kiba no tuvieron piedad.

- ¡Sabes cómo me gusta, Deidara-kun…!

- ¡Por la mierda, basta ya!

Tras un grito desesperado, todos pararon. Les estaba costando un montón mantener la risa en sus gargantas, pero las que merecían un premio eran Sakura e Ino, pues ya estaban azules de tanto aguantar.

- Son los peores seres humanos que he conocido, Hn.

- Hey, tranquilo Deidara, solo es un juego – le consoló Nagato, uno de los chicos más tranquilos que había ahí – Ten, bebe una cerveza fría. De seguro te cansaste de tanto gritar.

- Claro que si, ustedes no me dejaban en paz, Hn.

Los chicos pasaron a hablar sobre otros temas posteriormente, dejando a Sakura e Ino algo aburridas, ya que ninguna era muy fanática de los deportes.

- Oye, cerda…

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Ino, demasiado concentrada en escribirle a Tenten, Hinata y Karin todo lo que había oído hasta al momento.

- ¿Tu crees… que mis pechos son exageradamente pequeños?

Ino miró a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, a punto de hacerle una broma, pero al ver la cara de aflicción de su amiga se sintió algo preocupada. Apoyó su mano en su hombro.

- No, estás bien Sakura. Ya escuchaste lo que ellos dijeron, el tamaño no importa.

- Eso dices porque a ellos les encantó tu cuerpo, maldita suertuda.

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse halagada.

- Pues yo estoy en tamaño normal, supongo. Daría mis ojos por tener los pechos de Hinata, Dios sabe que sí.

- Yo también… carajo, odio ser plana – dijo con pesar, algo sonrojada por sentirse tan niña.

- Te repito, el tamaño no importa… en el caso de las mujeres. Los hombres deberían alargar sus mangueras y cosas por el estilo, frentona, ¡Hey, no te rías! ¡Es en serio!

- Shh, shh, no me hagas reír o nos van a escuchar.

- Igualmente sólo digo la verdad, y quien sabe, quizás los Uchiha puedan demostrártelo, ¿Viste la cara que puso Sasuke-kun cuando Naruto dijo lo de tus pechos? Y su hermano… diablos, te llevaste el pez gordo, Sakura.

- ¿El pez gordo? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ingenuamente. Ino la miró con ojos de gata.

- Anda, míralo, es como ver a Sasuke-kun en el futuro, con ligeras diferencias, por supuesto. Está tan bueno que no me molestaría estudiar enfermería con tal de revisar su cuerpecito…

- ¡Ino! – Sakura se sonrojó violentamente – No puedes decir eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Dime que no te gusta a lo menos un poco y te dejo de fastidiar.

- Bueno… si, está algo _bueno, _pero es el hermano de Sasuke-kun y…

- Y Sasuke es tu amigo, hermano, amante, ¡Lo que sea! Quita de tu cabeza que el apellido "Uchiha" es inalcanzable.

A Sakura le había gustado durante mucho tiempo Sasuke. No es como si nunca se hubiera fijado en Itachi – tenía ojos, no era tonta –, pero como estaba tan idiotizada por su hermano menor, ella hasta ese momento nunca se había percatado de los marcados brazos de Itachi bajo esa camiseta negra, ni de sus largas y trabajadas piernas cubiertas por los oscuros jeans. No, jamás se había percatado… y mucho menos del largo y liso cabello negro y de los enigmáticos ojos del Uchiha mayor. Ella nunca se había quedado viendo el bonito lunar detrás de la oreja de Itachi, ni la forma de sus uñas en esos largos dedos, ni tampoco se había fijado en la pequeña mancha blanca que estaba en su espalda cada mañana al verlo cambiarse ropa, ni ella…

Alto.

Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué sabía todo eso?

- ¿Por qué estás tan roja? – cuestionó Ino, observando la cara cohibida de la chica.

- ¿Qué te importa?

Ino se río.

- Quizás que cochinadas tenías en mente con el hermano de Sasuke-kun. Sakurita querida, eres un libro abierto.

- Te odio, cerda.

- Me amas, casi tanto como la idea de tener a ese semental sobre tu cuerpo, todo calentito y sudoroso…

Sakura se abalanzó sobre Ino y le tapo la boca, pero ésta le pasó la lengua por la palma.

- ¡Agg! Eres asquerosa.

- Sólo en la cama – dijo entre risas. Sakura la miró de manera indescifrable. Ino había tenido relaciones con un solo hombre, por lo que sabía que esos comentarios eran para que le diera vergüenza.

- ¿Con que si, eh? Oh, Ino-chan, eres tan estrecha, ¡Me encantas!

Está vez Ino fue quien se abalanzó sobre Sakura para callarla. Estaba roja como manzana, per aún así se reía.

- Shh, idiota, nos van a escuchar.

- Mmm Ino-chan, ¡galópame, galópame!

Ino vio que tenía ambas piernas rodeando el cuerpo de Sakura, y bueno, que además estaba sentada en su regazo mientras ella estaba acostada en el suelo del segundo piso. Se quitó de encima de inmediato.

- ¿Quién es la asquerosa ahora? – susurró.

Sakura se río aún desde su posición.

Un ruido las puso en alerta.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ino formó una "o" con su boca y se llevó la mano al pecho mientras miraba a Sakura, quien le devolvió la mirada con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo.

Alguien estaba comenzando a subir. Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!

- Rueda por tu vida – musitó Ino antes de ponerse a rodar a lo largo del pasillo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del fondo. Sakura con la risa a punto de escaparse de su boca se puso a rodar junto a la alocada de su amiga.

Era doloroso, pero eficaz. Al rodar se movían rápido sin meter mucho ruido, permitiéndoles esconderse a tiempo. Justo cuando entraron al dormitorio de Sasuke a rastras, la luz del pasillo fue encendida, escuchando muchos pasos ascendiendo por la escalera.

- Estamos jodidas, jo-di-das, Sakura, ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo, eh? Carajo, me voy a morir de vergüenza si nos encuentran aquí.

Ambas se ocultaron detrás de la cortina de la ventana de Sasuke – cada una en un lado – y se quedaron inmóviles cuando la puerta fue abierta. Solo esperaban que no se fijaran en los nuevos zapatos que tenían puestas las cortinas. Aunque eran bonitos.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Teme?

- Hm, escuché risas desde el primer piso. Hay alguien aquí.

- Si, yo también escuché la voz de alguien por aquí – comentó Yahiko, el chico de piercings de antes - ¿No están tus padres, verdad Itachi?

- Hm, solamente Sasuke y yo – contestó el nombrado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba tragar. Había seis personas en la entrada del dormitorio de Sasuke. La luz del pasillo se filtraba hasta su lado de la cortina, mientras que el de Ino la mantenía oculta muy bien. Sakura estuvo segura que por un instante Sasuke la había descubierto, pero solo se había quedado viendo la luna a través de la ventana. Cuando él estuvo a punto de prender la luz del dormitorio, Itachi lo detuvo y le dijo que bajaran todos al primer piso otra vez, que no había sido nada, ante lo cual ambas chicas pudieron respirar tranquilas. Curiosamente, quien cerró la puerta del dormitorio fue Itachi, quien antes de cerrar miró hacía la ventana con el ceño fruncido, como cuestionándose algo. Una vez solas, Sakura e Ino suspiraron con tranquilidad. Esperaron hasta que no sintieron más pisadas en ese sector, y sólo entonces abandonaron las cortinas azules de Sasuke.

- Eso fue suerte, frentona, y no se nos va a repetir.

- Ni me lo digas. Mira como me tiemblan las manos.

Ambas se arreglaron sus ropas; Sakura su holgada camiseta blanca e Ino su falda nuevamente, y se peinaron con las manos rápidamente.

- Hey, Ino, ¿Dejaste la ventana de mi dormitorio abierta?

- Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera. Como tus padres están en casa no había problemas…

- Perfecto.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta con intenciones de abrirla, e Ino la detuvo justo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, cerda. Si llegamos al dormitorio de Itachi podemos pasarnos hasta mi casa y entonces…

- Espera – la detuvo Ino, callándola con la mano – ¿El dormitorio frente a tu ventana es el de Itachi?

- Mmm, quizás…

- Jodida suertuda, me encantaría despertar cada mañana con una vista así, ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me lo habías dicho?!

- Nunca preguntaste.

- ¡Es una regla femenina, Sakura! – se excusó Ino, tomando a su amiga por los hombros – Le habríamos tomado fotos, o algo.

Otra vez se oyeron pasos en la escalera.

La voz de Ino fue esta vez.

Sakura agarró de la mano a Ino y la arrastró hasta el dormitorio de Itachi, nuevamente ocultándose a tiempo.

- Mierda, mierda – susurraba Sakura, intentando abrir la ventana. Lo consiguió justo cuando el ruido de la puerta de Sasuke siendo abierta se escuchó. Los chicos estaban al frente.

- _Está vez sí que oí voces' ttebayo, ¿Quién anda allí? _

- _Ojalá sea una chica…_

Las chicas oyeron las voces masculinas del otro lado, aumentando su adrenalina.

- Vale Ino, tu primero. Ve con cuidado y no metas ruido al saltar al árbol, ¿Entendiste? – ordenó Sakura, empujando a Ino por el hombro – vamos, vamos…

El árbol que se interponía entre la habitación de Sakura e Itachi era un perfecto puente para cruzar, pero por desgracia no era silencioso. Cuando Ino pasó a la primera rama, el crujido se oyó de manera estrepitosa, y definitivamente eso no pasaría desapercibido para nadie. La rubia miró con culpa a la aterrada Sakura, y ella en respuesta le levantó el dedo del medio antes de lanzarse al suelo y rodar bajo la cama de Itachi. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

- Sé que aquí hay alguien. Sal ahora – la voz de Sasuke se oyó autoritaria y severa. Sakura sintió miedo.

- _Ino, me la vas a pagar _– Se decía a sí misma con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada vengativa.

- Hey, la ventana está abierta' ttebayo – señaló Naruto, acercándose hasta allí junto con Yahiko y Kiba.

Sakura quedó recostada sobre su vientre, contando los pares de pies que ingresaban a la habitación. Habían subido todos y cada uno de ellos. Maldita sea su suerte.

- ¡Oh mierda!

- ¡Bien, a eso me refería, Hm!

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Wow! ¡¿Esa es Ino?!

Cuando Sakura oyó el nombre de su amiga asomó un ojo fuera de cama, viendo impresionada que muchos de los chicos estaban agazapados contra el marco de la ventana intentando ver a través. Debido a que ellos empezaron a pelearse por ver (No todos, sólo los más hormonales), Sakura consiguió ver levemente a Ino ya en su habitación y comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba. Bueno, al menos el espectáculo de Ino en bragas y pijama la ayudaría a escapar de esa maldita habitación.

- Hay que ser muy cerda, ja…

Sakura se arrastró por el suelo y gateó hasta salir de ahí. Por los ruidos que hacían los chicos Sakura dedujo que Ino se estaba paseando en bragas por la habitación, y por la música que se oía desde ahí de seguro pronto se pondría a bailar. Todo por las amigas, ¿No?

Sakura sonrió triunfante al abandonar el dormitorio de Itachi, pero antes de poder cantar victoria ella se vio atrapada por los brazos de alguien. Le estaban cubriendo la boca.

- Shh, nos van a oír – le susurró el hombre. Sakura sintió como su corazón se paralizaba y sus mejillas se teñían.

- Tú… ¿Itachi…kun?

Itachi no la miró – los separaba más de una cabeza en altura – y tan solo la tomó por la muñeca para comenzar a guiarla escaleras abajo. Sakura se sintió muy pequeña y avergonzada.

- Hay más gente abajo, así que no metas ruido _Sakura._

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que la trataba. Se conocían, sí, pero nunca habían cruzado algo más que un "Hey, hola, ¿Cómo estás?". Algo dentro de ella se abrigó cuando él dijo su nombre.

En efecto, cuando ella e Itachi llegaron al primer piso vieron de soslayo que había gente sentada ahí abajo, entre ellos Sasuke, Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko y Neji. Ahora Sakura entendió porque vio pies retirándose de la habitación cuando el show de Ino comenzó. De seguro fueron ellos.

Itachi la guió exitosamente hasta la cocina, lugar que no tenía población masculina en su totalidad. Él la sacó de la casa, y una vez fuera ambos suspiraron aliviados.

- Que cerca estuvo…

- Hm, ni lo digas. Pensé que Sasuke nos había visto.

Sakura miró a Itachi, aunque la diferencia de alturas era tal que tan solo pudo ver su cuello producto de la cercanía que aún había entre ellos. Se alejaron uno del otro.

- Entonces Sakura, ¿Tú y tu amiga cuanto tiempo llevan aquí? – Itachi se apoyó contra el muro de la casa y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, lugar donde se sentó. Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

- Llegamos aquí a eso de las once y media – respondió, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- Vaya, quizás que cosas escucharon – comentó con una sonrisa preciosa. Sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados y limpios.

- ¡N-Nada!... Bueno, una que otra cosa…

Sakura se sentó cerca de él, sobre la chaqueta que él le había permitido usar para que ella no se sentara en el húmedo suelo. Se miraron.

- Realmente lo siento, Itachi-kun…

- ¿Qué lamentas?

Sakura se sonrojó y lo miró de soslayo mientras dibujaba en el suelo con una piedra. Su voz era demasiado ronca y masculina, pero certeramente cálida y confiable. Ella se sintió cohibida.

- El haberme colado, haber espiado, haber entrado a tu dormitorio… haberte molestado…

- Ah, eso…

Sakura lo miró, casi esperando una reprimenda.

Él le sonrió mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

- Pues yo no lo lamento. Gracias a eso pude verte hoy.

Itachi se puso de pie y dejo sentada a una sonrojada Sakura, la cual subió su mirada hacía el chico con los ojos más que abiertos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de entrar a la casa, pero la voz de Sakura lo detuvo.

- ¿Q-Qué…?

Él se giró y se enterneció al verla completamente tímida y roja. Se le acercó.

- Vete a casa, Sakura. Es tarde –. Le levantó el mentón – Buenas noches, vecina.

Quizás fue el cambio de temperatura, o el hecho de haberse agitado al salir de la casa Uchiha, pero Sakura se sintió mareada cuando Itachi se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Aún cuando él se alejó de su cara, el aroma de su perfume la inundó y desorbitó. Puso su mano donde él había hecho contacto con sus labios.

Él esta vez sí se giró para poder entrar a la casa sin detenerse.

- ¿P-Por qué…? – Sakura tartamudeó, no esperando ser escuchada, pero Itachi la oyó desde el marco de la puerta.

- Hm, quien sabe. Siempre me han gustado delgadas, de baja estatura y _exóticas, _aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad Sakura?

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro, curvando una sonrisa.

- ¿Exóticas? ¿Con tres ojos y dos lenguas? – remembró ella. Itachi bufó con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

- Con el cabello rosa… y ojalá de pecho plano. Así me gustas, Sakura.

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, separándolos.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa entró por la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a toda prisa con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. Entró a su dormitorio una vez que se quitó los shorts que llevaba puestos e Ino la recibió con un efusivo abrazo. Ambas oyeron los gritos masculinos desde el otro lado al ver a las dos en bragas, lo cual las hizo reír estrepitosamente. Sakura le pidió a Ino que le dibujara una "I" en su nalga derecha y ella lo hizo pensando que se refería a "Ino", pero la verdad no dictaba eso. Sakura abrió la ventana de su dormitorio y gritó:

- ¡Lo siento chicos, estás nalgas tienen dueño!

- ¡Y estas también!

Sakura observó una "S" en las pompas de su amiga, pero ya existían muchos nombres con "S", por lo que la batalla campal que se vio desde el otro lado fue entre Sai, Suigetsu y Shikamaru. Los pobres crédulos no sabían que fue escrita debido a "Sakura", y bueno, quizás un poquito por Sai.

Quizás fue una locura y una tontería haber ido a espiar a los chicos esa noche, pero sin duda valió la pena, por lo menos para Sakura, quien desde ese día en adelante tuvo una vista privilegiada para poder ver a Itachi Uchiha cambiarse ropa; y eso sin duda mejoraba cada vez que él le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ino lo había dicho, no había nada mejor que despertar con una vista así; y en especial cuando en las nalgas de semejante hombre se podía leer una juguetona letra "S".

_Oh, si._

.

.

* * *

.

.

No tengo mucho que decir en esta oportunidad, a excepción de que tengo mucho trabajo y AL FIN estoy de vacaciones, por lo que me van a encontrar muy seguido subiendo fics je je.

Azhy, de verdad espero te guste. Me siento un poco frustrada porque siento que pude agregar más Itasaku, pero hay escenas que sólo pude llenar con Ino, no sé... creo que cuando comenzaron a "rodar" se me hizo muy gracioso (Esta basado de mi vida real en realidad esa parte hahaha). Espero saber de ti pronto, cualquier duda, queja o comentario estoy a tan solo un mensaje de distancia.

¡Saludos a todos! Nos leemos ;)

.

.

Domingo 21 de Julio 2013

12:00 p.m.


End file.
